The young Thénardier
by Khtbh
Summary: Azelma Thénardier was alone. When a certain curly haired poet comes and saves her, she realises that maybe she isn't so lonely. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

She was alone.

She was always alone.

Sat on a street corner, her toes ached from the cold, her fingers were red, her skin dark with dirt. Her family was gone; her sister and brother dead; her parents abandoning her and moving to America. She was simply alone.

Standing up, she winced as she felt the cold hit her again. She began to walk, walk towards the place her siblings were buried. She soon got to the graveyard of the revolution and walked towards the crosses she had made. She fell to her knees on the damp soil, she sobbed. "Eponine, Gavroche" she cried, her raw fingers digging into the soil as the heavens opened and began to pour.

She paused when she heard breathing behind her- turning to face the person, a scowl graced her lips. "You," she snarled, standing up "You, Monsieur are the reason they are dead!"she snapped, looking at the flowers in his hands "You think laying flowers will fix 'Ponines broken heart? It is too late, Marius."

Marius frowned "Azelma, I'm so-" he was cut off by the sounds of her cackling "She was in love with you, but you could only see Cosette, you never saw her until she saved your life and ended her own" she snapped, walking forward as the tears poured down her face "I hope you are happy with her, I hope she was worth it." Azelma couldn't stop herself from crying "You talked about the revolution, you made her think- you made us all think you cared for us all when all you cared about was Cosette!" She snapped, her eyes widening when Marius stepped forward, hugging her.

"I'm sorry Azelma, I loved Eponine, I just was not in love with her" he whispered, Azelma couldn't stop herself as she punched out, screaming slightly "How dare you?" She screeched "Eponine was blinded by her love, she thought you were the one! Do you know how many times father beat her for being late? She was late because you asked her to help you win the heart of another" she shouted.

Marius frowned "Please, I may not have been able to save your sister, but I want to save you" he declared, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked, she shook her head "Then you must stay with us, Cosette would love to see you." Azelma shook her head "That is a lie. I treated Cosette like a slave, she hates me!" She snapped, her breathing staggering. "Cosette is a kind soul, she does not hate anyone, especially you, she is actually rather fond of you" he smiled softly, stepping forward and gently taking her hand "There will always be a home for you" he nodded.

She wasn't alone.

She truly wasn't alone, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

(If anyone would maybe like to help me with this fanfiction, we could possibly do a roleplay and turn that into the story c:)

The walk to their home had not took too long, her legs had began to ache so Marius had offered to carry her, which she had agreed after some persistence on his side.

She was on his back, her arms on his shoulders as he piggy-backed her "How is your family?" He asked, not knowing they had gone "They are in America, they left me to go- said they could not afford to take me" she muttered, her eyes widening when she saw the large house. "Is this your home?" The pale 15 year old had asked. Marius nodded "Yes, do you like it?" He asked, grinning as he looked over his shoulder.

He gently placed her down as he walked inside "My darling!" He heard a voice call, smiling to himself he knew it was his wife. "Cosette, we have a guest" he chuckled, placing his hand on Azelmas shoulder, who then shook it off. Her scowl never faltered as Cosette finally came into view.

She was perfect- her blonde curls were styled in a lovely bun, a diamond encrusted clip held up her tresses, she had no makeup on and didn't need it as her porcelain skin was unmarked and pure, her dress was not dirty like Azelmas ripped and torn outfit. She couldnt hell herself as she grew conscious of her appearance.

Cosettes eyes widened and filled with joy as she ran forward, embracing Azelma "Oh my god, 'Zel how I have missed you!" She sobbed, pulling the girl close as Azelma felt her shoulder dampen with the blondes tears. Azelma remained cold as her eyes drifted to Marius "Cosette, I think Azelma should get a bath and then join us for dinner" he nodded, Azelma smiled ever so slightly at the sound of 'bath' she hadn't cleaned hereself for months, well, not properly or with warm water.

A young maid, around 35 was called to the hall where they were stood, she was also pristine, her black hair was braided down her back. "Madame, i shall escort you to your bath" she nodded, walking in front of Azelma as she was lead to her new safe haven. They had walked up the stairs, down some halls towards a large room with stained glass windows that she guessed when the sun shined through, the room would be lit up by a rainbow of colours.

"Your bath is there, soap is also there and there is a towel and a dressing gown for you- if you need anything, My Dear, I shall be outside" the lady nodded, "Preparing some of Lady Cosettes older clothing for you as Monsier Ponymercy has told me you shall be going shopping tomorrow for new clothes" the lady grinned.

Azelma waited until the maid had left before she undressed, she looked at herself in the mirror. Frowning as she gently poked her protruding ribs, her legs were bruised and cut. She stepped into the warm water, her cuts stinging slightly as the warm water hit them, she sat down, her eyes closing as she enjoyed the warmth.

The maid, Vanessa was sat outside, looking at a letter she had in her hands "My darling..." She whispered, pulling it to her chest. "Miss!" She heard a voice call and stood up, knocking on the oak door of the bathroom between walking in. Her eyes lit up slightly at the sight of the once dirty, Azelma covered in bubbles "I accidentally added too much of this" she muttered shyly, "Please don't punish me!" She begged, "I didn't mean it, I promise I wi-" she was cut off by Vanessa's gentle giggling "Azelma, you do not have to worry, it's fine" she nodded, walking over "Do you need any help washing your hair?" She asked, smacking away some bubbled and sitting on a stool next to the bath.

Azelma nodded demurely "Yes, please" she muttered, turning in the bath so her back was towards the kind lady. Her eyes closed as she felt some water pour over her head and then the feeling of something getting rubbed into her scalp, then that now familiar warm feeling washed over her head again.

Vanessa then stood up and picked up a towel, wrapping it around Azelma once she had stood up "You scrub up well" Vanessa teased, chuckling softly as Azelma felt herself blush. She carefully stepped out of the bath, the cold causing her to shiver as she was escorted back out of the bathroom, up the hall and into another room.

The room was brightly lit, there was a large window that took up most of the wall, from it you could see the smashing view of the garden and woods. Azelma grinned as she walked inside, "The dress and undergarments are on your bed, once you are dry and dressed I will come and do you hair for you" Vanessa grunned, waving slightly as she walked out of the room.

"I think I may enjoy it here."


End file.
